1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to signal processors and particularly to crosscoupled signal processors for increasing the spectral and power efficiency of modulated NRZ (non return to zero) signals, of digital multilevel and of analog modulated signals in power efficient partly-linearized and nonlinearly amplified systems. Crosscoupled binary, quadrature phase, frequency and amplitude modulated systems are described.